trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Short Scary Stories Volume 5: Scary Summer Edition
Stay Out of Area 51 It was a very hot summer day. The sky was bright blue, the sun was scorching and I was driving in my old 1970 car blasting music in the Arizona desert. I'm traveling to a landmark I've always wanted to visit ever since I was a kid. Then all of sudden, the car broke down. "Dammit!" I grunted in frustration as I hit the steering wheel. I got out of the car, and opened up the hood to see what the problem was. I couldn't see any issues. Did I run out of gas? That can't be, because I was on a full tank. There's something fishy going on here. I heard a beeping noise coming from the back tire on the left. I went to look, and there was some type of device attached to my car. I picked it up. It looked like some kind of car tracker. Who did this, and why did they do it? I'm a little miffed right now. Just then, a police car pulls up to mine. The officer gets out and says "So ye, what do you think of that there device?" 'I don't know, did you put it on my car?" I asked the officer. "Well, the truth will be revealed in justa moment." He said as he got back in his car. This is very strange, I have no idea what's going on. "Freeze, sucker!" the cop yelled at me, pointing a laser gun at me. "Whoa whoa whoa, what the hell is going on?" I asked fearful and panicked. "Don't play stupid with me, human! I know where you were going. You going to Area 51, and I won't allow that!" He shot the laser at my hands, creating big and bulking handcuffs. He threw me in the backseats of his car, and started the engine. "So... have you ever wanted to be an astronaut?" he asked. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I screamed like a mad man, demanding an answer. "Hold on to your cuffs!" he warned, as he started the car. The car started floating, and pulled down the shift stick. We were traveling a billion light-years per hour! After about a minute inner-galactic space travel, he takes me out of the car, and takes me to this alien space station. A squid like alien with lots of tentacles lead me to my jail cell. "This is where invaders go!" stated the alien. He pushed me in my cell, with the cuffs still tied behind my back. He threw a bowl of alien soup at me. "Eat up, human!" said the alien. Maybe traveling to Area 51 to fulfill my childhood dreams wasn't such a good idea. Beware the Junkyard Tribe My grandpa recently died, and I haven't been taking it well. One of his favorite things to do was go to the local junkyard with his metal detector in search of gold. Today, I will be carrying on his legacy, so bought an expense metal detector, and I'm headed out to the junkyard. I pulled in next to, you guessed it, a huge pile of garbage. It was 6:00 PM so the sun was about to set soon. It was a bit cool, which is odd for a hot summer day. Even though the sun was about to set, it was still super bright, so I put on some shades and went metal detecting. After finding three pieces of silver within 40 minutes, I was just about ready to leave. But I swear, I heard voices. Like the whole time I was there. I couldn't make out what the voices were saying, but it sounded like faint echo-y whispering. I also could've sworn I saw shadows in the corner of my eye. I felt a little freaked out, but alas, I'm heading back home. I hopped in my car, and was about to start it up. Until I saw something I wish I didn't see. There were these people in black robes wearing lizard masks, gathering around a bond-fire. They were throwing what appeared to be severed baby doll limbs in it. My heart was beating rapidly. I don't want to be around these people. I tried starting the ignition, but it wouldn't start. The lizard people all stopped what they were doing, and stared directly at me. I was about to shed a tear, trying desperately to start the car. I stopped looking up at the reptilians, and only stared at my shaking hand trying to start the car. I finally had the courage to look up. I should have never done that. The lizard people were gathering around my car banging on the windows. I screamed telling them to stop. Then the car miraculously started. I backed it up in full force, knocking down the lizard people. There were cracks on the front window, and I was scared for my life. I made it out of the junkyard, and got home safety. I opened the trunk to get out the metal detector and to get the pieces of metal. But there was no metal detector, nor was there any silver. Instead, there was a reptilian humanoid. "Wanna join our tribe? Omission is free!" Night of the Living Lawnmower I've lived in this house for a year now, but have never went into the attic. The previous owner of this house stated there's something terrible up there, so I'm scared to go up there. Probably a dead body or a mummy. However, I think its time I go up there for once. I need to know what's up there. I pulled down the hatch, and climbed up the ladder. Well, this is it. I'm finally going into the attic! It was really dark. So dark I couldn't see anything at all. I got my phone out and used it as a light. There were crates, not boxes, so that worried me a little. There could be ammunition in them. But there was something in particular that caught my eye. A lawnmower. I got excited, because my lawnmower broke a few weeks ago, and my yard desperately needs mowed. I gently slid it through the attic opening, setting it on the ground. I will never look in those crates. I shut the attic hatch, and brought the mower outside. I pulled the thing back, and surprisingly, it started. I mowed the entire lawn with it, but it took forever, because the blades are rusty and move at a slow pace. I was also busy picking up rocks, I'm a rock collector. "Stupid piece of junk. I should have never brought it out." I said to the attainment object. I brought it back inside, and threw it in the closet. Hours go by, and I start to get sleepy. So I headed to bed. A few hours after I fell asleep, I heard the lawn mower start. Ugh, how did this happen? I got out of bed, and went to the closet I threw it in. It wasn't in there. I turned behind me, and there it was. I stood there in shock, until it came at me full force. I hopped on the table, and threw a flower vase at it. It showed no signs of slowing down. The motor sounded vicious, and was very loud. I had an idea. Not idea I wanted to pursue, but I had no choice. I ran to my bedroom, and hopped on my bed. The lawnmower was eating up the blankets, and was about to get me. I grabbed my rock collection and threw them on the floor. The lawnmower ate them up, damaging it in the process. The motor sounded awful, like it was dying. The lawnmower jumped, and the motor stopped. Smoke was coming out of it. It was dead. I put my hand over my chest, breathing heavily. I sat there and stared at it. Was this the horrible thing the previous house owner was talking about? Probably, I hope. But what if it isn't? I ran to the attic, and opened up one of the crates. Bats flew out, and inside was a chainsaw. Is it haunted? Nah, probably not. I climbed down the attic, and went back to sleep... until I was woken up by something. ROOOOM ROOOM ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Yep, it's definitely haunted. Horrors of the Ice Scream Man It was your average summer day. There were no clouds in the sky, but only the beaming hot light from the sun. I was laying down relaxing in the shade on my porch. Until I heard something. Something so familiar and nostalgic, that I had lifted my shades down. There it was. The ice cream truck, playing the cheerful happy tune. I got up, grabbed my wallet, and ran full force to the truck. The menu was strange to say the least. Gooey Gummy Arm (5.99) Eyeball On a Stick (4.99) Vampire Heart - Cherry Blood Flavor! (6.99) Turtle Blood Yogurt - Eyeballs Included! (7.99) I don't know what's scarier, the ice cream selection, or the prices. I waited there for the ice cream man to take my money (I got "Eyeball On a Stick 'cause it was the cheapest). Minutes go by, and still no signs of him. I peaked my head through the Ice Cream Truck, and saw something odd. Ice cream was all over the floor, and the freezers were knocked over. I went around the truck, and knocked on the door. "Hey, what's the hold up?" I asked confused. I waited there for a good minute, and I started to get a little mad. "Hello...? Do you want my money or not?" I asked again. "Go away!" echoed a deep voice. I kicked the door out of frustration, and it fell off. Oops. Didn't know that was going to happen. I took this opportunity to go inside of the ice cream truck. I steeped in a little nervous. Ice cream was all over my flip-flops. I took a step forward, and tripped. Now my dang everything is covered in ice cream! I got up, and slipped again. This is just embarrassing. I was just about to storm out, until I tripped again, until I saw a door next to the freezers. I took baby steps to get to it, and opened it. What was inside made me trip scream. There was the ice cream man... shoving the disgusting ice cream into a corpse's mouth. The worst part about it was, he had a camera on a tripod recording. I did what my gut told me to do. I ripped the camera off the tripod, and made a run for it, but I tripped. I could hear the ice cream man starting the engine. The sounds of the truck got closer and closer. He's trying to run me over! I took a shortcut, and ran to a giant fence protecting a pond. I could see the truck. It was ready to it me. At the very last second, I tripped, I jumped out of the way, and the ice cream man's truck drove through the fence, and landed in the pond. I watched as it sank to the bottom. I heard police sirens, so I better get to my house quick! Luckily, the camera was all right. I popped out the SD card from the camera, and put it in the computer. I then played the video. This is my fetish. A Trip to Clown Beach Island Me and my family thought it would be fun to go out to this abandon island via boating. The area we live in has about a dozen islands, and not all of them are inhabited. They are are a favorite spot among tourists due to their mysterious nature. We decided to go for the island the furthest out to sea, and it is also the largest out of the islands. We eventually arrived on what appeared to be the island. We got off the boat and went exploring. Immediately there was something off. There's usually a sign greeting you to the island, but the sign was beat-up and split in half. They're made out of metal too which made it even more disturbing. We heard CLANK, CLANK! out in the forest. We went to investigate, and we saw a clown wearing a butcher's apron taking a hammer to a sign on an anvil. "What brings you here? Don't you know this island was bought off by clowns?" said the clown. "Clowns?" my parents said. "Yes, clowns. You are trespassing private property. Go up that trail." the clown said. We awkwardly went up the trail not saying a word to the clown. As I walked passed the clown, I could see that the sign said "CLOWN BEACH ISLAND! Your worst nightmare come to life..." What's going on with this place? At the end of the trail was a giant old looking vacant house that looked like it was going to collapse. Another clown jumped out at us, and spooked us badly. "Hee hee hee, did I scare ya? Here, follow me." demanded the clown. "I think its best we leave." detested my dad. "No no no, come on now, no time to slouch!" said the clown. We stood there awkwardly not moving a muscle. "I said COME ON!" yelled the clown to us. We followed it into the house. Inside of the house looked much worse than the outside, and smelled really bad too. "Come on. Down here!" the clown said as he pointed to the basement. "We really need to get going." my mom said nervously. "No. You're staying. You'll never leave! Hahahaha!" the clown laughed at us maniacally. We slowly backed away, but bumped into another clown. We were cornered. "Ohhhh, Connor!" yelled the clown down into the basement. We started to hear loud pig squealing. What arose from that basement still makes me terrified to this day. It was some kind of deformed mutated pigmam. We thought right then and there we were all going to die. Connor didn't attack us though. He attacked the clowns violently. That was our que to get the hell out of there. We made it home safely, and vowed never to go to those islands again. Suicide Camp While my parents are away on a business trip, I'm staying at Camp Mortuus. They told me to ride my bike there, which I found odd. I arrived at the camp on a cloudy day, which is yet again odd, because the weather was supposed to be nothing but sunshine. There was a sign next to a trail that said "Welcome to CAMP MORTUUS." This must be where its located. I traveled up the trail, and it was surrounded by dead trees for some reason. Not a single tree had a leaf on it, and there was a dead raven on the left side of the trail. I haven't even been on the camp grounds yet, and I'm already getting freaky vibes. I pulled up next to the camp grounds. It seemed so empty. There was a giant wooden glass thing with names in it. My name was listed, and my cabin was number "2B". There was another kid named "Charles" listed under 2B as well. Looks like I have a roommate. I searched for my cabin, and eventually found it. Still no soul in sight. I opened up the cabin door. Inside was a bunk-bed, and a chest. I sat on the lower-bunk, and a note fell to the floor. I picked it up, and here's what it said. If you're reading this, I'm already dead. Don't come looking for me. All you will find is blood and bones. Love -- Charles. Normally, this freaked me out. So I got up with note in hand to look for a camp consular. There was a giant cabin with glass all around it. That's probably the hub area. I walked in, and there were tables everywhere. Must be the cafeteria. I walked down this hallway, and found a door that had "CAMP CONSULAR" printed on the glass. What was inside made me panic. There was no camp consular inside, but there was a TV playing nothing but static. On the desk was a cigarette tray, lots of empty beer bottles, and knocked over pill bottles. I went near the TV, and there was a VCR installed in it. This place still uses VHS I see. I got a little curious, and went snooping. Worst idea ever. I started looking through the desk drawers. I found a pistol along with bullets in the first drawer. In the second had was rat poison, and the third one had various cleaning products. It seems the consular is trying to kill himself My suspensions only got more true when I saw a noose laying on the floor. I started to freak out a little, with my heart racing. Before I left the room, I wanted to see what was inside the VHS player. I clicked a bunch of buttons trying to get the tape out, but I instead played it back by mistake. The video looked homemade, and there was a distressed looking man. I watched it for a few minutes before completely shutting it off. The man in the video was essentially demonstrating how to kill yourself in various ways. Before he took his own life on film, he said something that made me die inside. "Parents send their kids to this camp when they don't want them anymore. Often they tell their kids that they're going on 'vacation', but that 'vacation' is more than likely a permanent one. If your parents or guardian sent you to this camp, chances are they don't love you, and never have. This place used to be where depressed kids would go to meet other kids, and do fun activities to hopefully cure their depression. But they all killed themselves. This place is basically a children cemetery now. I'm depressed too, so I will be killing myself now. Thank you for watching." I think I'm going to kill myself now. Attack of the Breach Beach Ghoul Breach Beach is an allegedly haunted location, with signings of ghosts and the living dead. I went to investigate to see if this beach is haunted or not for myself. I went there at 12:00 AM. I had one flashlight on me, and no spare batteries. The waters were really wavy. There appeared to be a skeleton of some small animal washed up on shore. I walked to the grassy area near the beach, and my foot hit something hard. It kinda hurt. I looked down, and saw a tombstone. I passed it off as a gag and not a real tombstone. I noticed my shoe was untied, so I stopped to tie it. Suddenly, an arm came rising from the grave, and was pulling on my leg. I dropped my flashlight, and started screaming for help. My leg was sinking into the ground, and another arm popped out and started pulling on my other leg. I thought this was it, and I would become a beach ghoul. POW! POW! Two bullets shot the arms that were grabbing my legs. I looked in the direction of the gun fire, and saw an old man with a yellow rain coat holding a lantern. "Ye shouldn't be out here past midnight! It is dangerous!" he warned. "Come with me!" he continued. I followed him to his cabin. "What just happened, sir?" I asked the man out of breath. "Call me Larry Loyd." he told me. "Ye were attacked by a Breach Beach ghoul! Ya don't wanna be messin' with em." he explained. "I'm scared to go back home, Larry." "Don't be scared. You can stay here ye until sunrise." he offered. Then all of a sudden, something was banging on the door. "Quick! Hide in ye basement!" he exclaimed. We ran down into the basement, locking the door. "That ye ghoul have been tryin' to kill me for decades!" he explained. Before he could talk anymore, the floor boards under our feet started rattling. "What the hell!?" I yelled. A beach ghoul crawled out from under the floor boards, and attacked Larry. I got an axe off the wall, and hit the ghoul. But the axe ended up going through the ghoul and killing Larry. "NOOOO!" I screamed endlessly. Before I could stop screaming, the ghoul started eating me alive. Oh well. I would get life in prison for man-slaughter anyway. How To Kidnap A Mummy There is this graveyard that's a few minutes away from my house. It has an extremely tiny building there with a single coffin in it. Rumors say that there's a mummy resting inside of it. My buddy Mark is really wants to know what's in that coffin. So he called me up, and told me to meet him at the graveyard at 2:00 AM. I eventually got in my car, and pulled up to the cemetery. I could see Mark next to the building waiting for me. "Took you long enough?" he said. "Yeah, sorry, I was trying to finish my beer.' I explained. "You were drinking while driving?" he asked. "Yep." I replied. "Hell yeah!" he said while he gave me a high-five. "All right. Let's go in." announced Mark. "You got the key?" I asked. "Yes, it's right here." Mark said as he pulled at the key from his pocket. He slid the key in the keyhole on the door, and slowly turned it. It opened, making a loud creaking sound. We went inside. There was no light, and there were spiderwebs everywhere. "I'm surprised bats didn't fly out when I opened it." sarcastically said Mark. As soon as he said that, bats started flying out. "What a coincidence. he stated. "You got the flashlight, right?" I asked. He started feeling his pockets. "Shoot, I left it at home." he said feeling like an idiot. "Good thing I brought my own!" I exclaimed. We then started going down the stares. When we reached the bottom, we saw it. The mummy's tomb. We went closer to it. Mark started sliding the tomb lid off. "This is it! The moment of truth!" I exclaimed. The lid to the tomb was finally off. Inside was... was... Nothing. Mark started swearing like a sailor. "I could've sworn there was a mummy in there!" he said after he got done throwing a tantrum. "Well, let's get out of here." I said. We walked up the stares, and left the small building disappointed. "Say, Mark, why is my car door open?" I asked. "I dunno. You probably forgot to close it." he suggested. I shrugged, and went back in my car. I arrived home, and went to bed. I was then woken up in the middle of the night. There was some noises coming from the kitchen. I thought a burglar broke in my house. I went downstairs go the kitchen to investigate. It was the mummy. He standing right there in my kitchen. I quickly ran up stairs and locked the door. I pulled out my phone, and dialed... 911? The FBI? The Swat Team? "Hey, Mark. I got your mummy." Independence Day of Doom "Dad, when will we get there?" I asked. "I don't know. I think we're lost." he replied. Me and my Dad are supposed to go to this firework shop, so we can buy some fireworks of course. It appears that we're lost though. The sun is setting too, so I hope they don't close soon. Dad slowed down the car and parked in the middle of a cliff. "I don't understand. The GPS says its right here." my Dad said confused. "Oh well. Let's get out and stare in to the sun set." he continued. We got out the car, and looked at the sun setting into the ocean. There were seagulls flying everywhere. The sun finally set, and it was now dark. "Alright son. It's time we head back home." Dad announced. "What? No fireworks?" I asked disappointed. "I'm sorry bud, maybe next year." He said while patting my shoulder. I noticed something close by. It looked like a wooden rack of some kind. Could it be? "Dad, what's that over there?" I pointed. "I'm not sure. Let's check it out." he said as we walked over to it. It appeared to be a shop. I looked near the roof, and saw an old beat-up rusty sign that said "FIREWORKS". There was a door too. A sign on the door said "HOURS: 24/7". It's opened all the time everyday? That's a little strange. Me and my Dad walked in. It looked so old inside. The shelves were wooded, and there were barrels full of generic looking fireworks. The lighting in the store was really dim. My Dad rang the bell. We waited a good minute, and no one came. We left the store, and I was disappointed. We froze in our tracks when we walked out. There was a giant rocket attached to our car, and there was someone next to it. "Hey! Just what you think you're doing?" My dad protested. The person was a man, and he looked exactly like Uncle Sam, but deranged. "Like it?" he giggled. "Take it off my car right now!" My Dad demanded. Uncle Sam pulled out an old looking revolver, and pointed it to us. He started laughing manically too. We both went inside the car, and tried to get out of there. But it wouldn't start. Then, what we didn't want to happen, happened. We saw sparks behind our car. Uh oh... he lit the rocket... and rockets explode! BOOM! The car took off as fast as lighting in to the sky. In less than a second, we already in space. An alien space car pulled up to us, and arrested us. They threw us in this prison with this guy who tried going to Area 51 40 years ago. But the worst part about it was... They forced us to watch Turtle Blood X: In Space. Terror of the Alien Gun Me and my friend were exploring a small abandoned toy store. There's nothing really interesting. Most of the shelves were empty, with the occasion nick-knack on the floor. We went into the back room. There was still electricity surprisingly. There was fog everywhere in the room, with a dim blue light against the right wall. My friend started to get bored, so he left, while I stayed. There was green fog coming out of this iron chest. I opened it, and what was inside surprised me. A super soaker. It was all high-tech looking too. I pulled the gun out, and gave it a shot. Green slime shot out. I went to go feel it, and it was really gooey. Wait until my friend gets a load of this! I went outside, and saw my friend next to his bike, dying in the hot sun. I pulled the trigger, and shot the slime at him... in the face. "Help me, I can't see!" he cried. I started laughing at him. "I can't get it off!" he shrieked. My friend tried desperately to get the sticky slime off of his face, but to no avail. Then the slime fully took over his head and face. He looked like an alien now. He started making weird noises while looking at me. "Give me the gun, human!" my friend demanded. "Never!" I yelled while shooting more slime at him. He started backing away, begging for mercy. Then he got hit by a car. The driver got out to check on him. My now alien monster friend attacked him. I shot slime at the driver, and turned him into a slime alien like my friend. They both hissed at me. I put the gun on myself, and turned me into a slime alien. "Humans must die!" we chanted. We turned everyone int town in to a slime alien. And soon the world. Category:Area 51 Category:Aliens Category:Space Category:Locked-up Category:Reptilians Category:Cults Category:Lawnny Category:Possessed Objects Category:Food Category:Psychopaths Category:Corpses Category:Cameras Category:Twist Ending Category:Islands Category:Clowns Category:Basements Category:Abandoned Buildings Category:Mutants Category:Deaths Category:Camp Category:Cabins Category:Suicide Category:Beaches Category:Zombies Category:Mummies Category:Graveyards Category:Holidays Category:Firearms